nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Super Feed Me
is an upcoming game iPhone Game by Nitrome, a predicted timeframe unkonwn. It would be the first Nitrome game released for an iPhone/iPod Touch. The player once again controls the Venus Fly Trap featured in Feed Me. Many new abilities will be featured, such as picking up and spitting out objects as well as sprouting a second head. Nitrome also commented that the graphics will be "further advanced than the original". For 15 months after its revealing in March 2010, nothing was heard of the game. On May 31st 2011, Nitrome launched a 7 minute trailer showing gameplay of Super Feed Me on an actual iPhone and in Flash. Commentary was provided by Mat and Jon Annal. Jon played Super Feed Me on the iPhone during the second video. Development Super Feed Me started out as a project in October 2009. Super Feed Me was built in C++ Objective C, as the game was going to be played on the iPhone and iPod Touch, and neither iPod supported flash. Nitrome revealed Super Feed Me at Flash Gaming Summit 2010, along with a trailer for the game. They posted the trailer on the Nitrome blog. Super Feed was well received by fans"Due to the overwhelming demand..." - Nitrome blog post: Super Feed Me Update posted 31 May 2011. The blog post revealing the trailer in March would be the only Super Feed Me blog post for the year, until May 31st 2011. In the summer of 2010, from late July to early October, Nitrome did not release any games for 2 months. This was due to work on Super Feed Me. It wasn't until Mat noticed a drop in Nitrome's revenue that he began to get back to the flash content on the websiteNitrome: Super Feed Me Update released 31 May 2011.. Production on Super Feed Me stopped so the flash games for the website could be made. It wasn't until early 2011 the production on Super Feed Me started again - this time without having to sacrifice flash game work. Due to Super Feed Me's popularity, many comments on Facebook, Twitter, and email were asking when Super Feed Me was going to be out. Nitrome made a video about Super Feed Me and released it on Youtube. The video showed gameplay for Super Feed Me. New areas, enemies and levels were seen in the video. The video also had segments showing Super Feed Me being played on an actual iPod Touch and segments of it being played in flash. Super Feed Me is currently in development and a release date has not been set. Nitrome has also put up an ad on there website for an iPhone developer. Story Super Feed Me may be a prequel to Feed Me! as in the first level of the game the player is a Venus Fly Trap plant and has to navigate themself into a pot. It is also possible that Super Feed Me takes place after Feed Me, in this case the Venus Fly Trap is a different Venus Fly Trap than the one in Feed Me! Demo Nitrome has said that they might release a promotional version of Super Feed Me on their website. If it is released, the demo will be in flash. Trailer Trailer 1 g613c6JohFg Trailer 2 thumb|500px|left Cameos *There are 3 known Cameos. The first one was in the Garage Area. On the left shelf, the Green Troll from Square Meal is located. Also, on the right shelf, there are two other cameos, the Snow Drift Yeti and Norman Noggin from Headcase. Trivia *Nitrome has been working on since October 2009. * 's graphics are further advanced than the original. *Some things from the original Feed Me will not be included in Super Feed Me, like the Venus Fly Trap not being able to be able to increase the length of his neck. *A teaser for the game was released on March 9th, 2010. *The greenhouse that the Venus Fly Trap is in is called Plume. This name can be seen many times in the facility. *An image of what could be a boss fight is shown at approximately 1:10 in the original trailer, and the same claws can be seen on the Nitrome 2.0 background, in the lower-left corner, next to the Fly Trap breaking out of a greenhouse. Please take note that the Nitrome 2.0 skin was released far before the release of the mobile game itself. *In his trailer, why there is no reference Feed Me trying to run away or go ... References Category:Main Games Category:Feed Me! Category:iPhone Game